Kiss, Cry, or Dream
by eggheadkim
Summary: Picks up at the end of the series finale. P/J, that's the only way to go! Please R&R! I will definitely keep it going if people like it.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Dawson's Creek characters or anything associated with the show.

****This story is picking up at the end of the series finale, but before we see Pacey and Joey together on the couch.**

**Please rate and review and if anyone likes it I'll keep writing! Thanks!**

**-Kim****

.**  
**

_Kiss, Cry, or Dream_

_.  
_

**Chapter 1**

.**  
**

"Jo, I need you. I've never needed someone so badly before. Never depended on someone so totally and completely. God, I love you so much. I don't know what I would do if I lost you. You're everything. You're _my_ everything."

My lips just curled up in a slight smile as Pacey whispered against them. It's 2008, and life couldn't be any better. Well, it could, if Jen were still here, but after experiencing something so real and seeing how you can lose someone in just an instant, I have to live, love, and dream with all I have. I can't waste any more of my precious time running when I should be spending it with him. With Pacey. My other half, my one true love.

"I love you too, Pace. I'm done running. I'm ready to live my life, and I couldn't be happier that I get to live it with you."

"You don't know how long I've longed to hear those words from you Jo. Someone up there must love me to let me end up with someone so amazing and way out of my league."

We both just stand there holding each other, eyes locked in a gaze more intense than anything I've ever seen in the movies. I could stand like this forever, it just feels so right.

"You're probably right, I am _so_ out of your league."

"Leave it to Joey Potter to ruin this beautiful moment with another witty, sarcastic comment."

And with that we were right back into being not just Joey Potter and Pacey Witter, but Joey and Pacey, Pacey and Joey. And nothing ever felt so real and so absolutely right.

.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

.

"Come on Jo it's about to start!"

Aw Pacey looks so cute when he's excited. After a few days in Capeside Pacey and I decided to move back to my apartment in New York temporarily until we figure out more permanent living arrangements, which could be kind of complicated between my editing job and his restaurant in Capeside.

"So what do you think is gonna happen? Is Colby going to kiss Sam?"

I sit down on the couch and snuggle into Pacey as he wraps his arm around me.

"I don't know Jo, you tell me."

"Well if _I_ were writing this thing, I would totally have Sam ditch this Colby kid and run away with Petey to her apartment in New York."

"Ha, I think it might be a little early for that. Give it a couple of seasons."

"Okay shh, it's starting."

"That was perfect. Absolutely perfect."

I look over at Pacey and see his glossy eyes. I was close to tears myself.

"Are those tears? Are you crying?"

"He got me. He got me."

"Let's call him."

So together we call Dawson and completely gush over his amazing season finale. And the finale does bring up some memories for me. But that's how I know I made the right decision by picking Pacey. I can look back at those memories with Dawson and feel no regret, no pain. Everything I did in my life brought me to where I am now, brought me to Pacey. I had to experience the heartbreak with Dawson to grow and mature, and to know who I truly belonged with. And I couldn't be more ready to start my life with Pacey and see where it takes us.

.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

.


	2. Chapter 2

****Okay this story is going to be rated M now, haha. Just warning you. But yeah R&R! Thanks. :)****

**-Kim**

.

_Kiss, Cry, or Dream  
_

.

**Chapter 2**

.

As I open my eyes the first thing I see is the sunlight streaming through the blinds of my fourth-story New York apartment window. It's Saturday morning, and I'm lying here with the most amazing, gorgeous man's arms holding me tightly to his body. It's 8:00 in the morning and I already have butterflies in my stomach! God, the way I feel right now should be illegal. His body just feels _so_ good, I feel my breath catch. And I haven't even seen his face yet. I haven't even looked into his captivating, deep blue eyes this morning.

I roll over to face him, trying not to wake him. He looks so beautiful and peaceful, innocent even. I chuckle a little at that last thought and Pacey begins to stir.

"Well hello beautiful," he whispers.

"Hi." I barely breathe the word, already so lost in his eyes.

"I never knew waking up from a dream could feel so amazing."

"Aw did you have a bad dream?"

"No actually, it was quite pleasant. But this, waking up to you, feels so much better."

I smile and lean toward him to close the gap between our lips. Ah, I'll never get used to how good his lips taste. I open my eyes and watch him, his eyes shut, enjoying that perfect, blissful kiss. I close my eyes again and savor the perfection.

That one little kiss seems to wake us both up a little. He tightens his hold on my waist and pulls me closer to his body, deepening the kiss. I moan a little, his body just feels so damn good. I push my hands through his hair, pulling his lips closer against mine. I feel his tongue push against my lips and I eagerly open them to let him in. Our tongues dance and slide over each other in perfect harmony. I suck on his bottom lip a little and the kiss instantly becomes more aggressive and intense. I need him, and he needs me just as much.

He moves his lips down to my neck and I keep pulling him closer to my body. We can never be close enough to each other.

"I love you so much Pacey."

He just groans a little as he moves his face back to mine. His hands push up under my shirt and I gasp as I feel his cold hands on my bare skin. I quickly pull his shirt up and off over his head. I pull back a little just to admire his amazing body. Working on a ship for so long certainly did him some good.

"Checking me out Jo? Mmm."

"Oh shut up Pacey, you pig."

Who new witty banter could be so damn attractive? He pulls my shirt up over my head, adding it to his on the floor, and brings his lips back to mine again. I could run my hands over his bare back for hours, exploring his tight muscles.

"God you're beautiful, Jo," Pacey whispers in my ear, and then proceeds to nibble on my earlobe.

I feel his pants tighten a little as I move my hands down his body. He eagerly tugs my pajama pants off and tosses them on the floor.

"Polka dot panties? C'mon Potter, no sexy lingerie?"

"Shut it Witter, or this will be the last time you'll be seeing any polka dots."

"Is that because they'll be covered up, or because they won't be there at all?"

"Pacey!"

I feel my cheeks turn a deep shade of crimson as I shove Pacey's chest. Even after spending so much time with him over the years I'm still shocked every time I hear him say something like that. He's seen me naked, yet I still blush and get embarrassed talking about it. Will I ever get used to it?

Pacey resumes kissing every inch of my body he can reach, working his way down my torso. I gasp as I feel his cold hands touching me, caressing my body. He reaches up and unsnaps my bra, and I can't stop the moan that escapes my lips.

Suddenly he's on top of me, his hands freely roaming the sides of my bare body. I pull him even closer to me, needing him more than I've ever needed anything or anyone.

"I need you, Pace."

And at that we're gone. If this is what our everyday mornings are going to be like then I could so get used to this.

.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

.

"Well, we certainly started this morning off with a bang."

I just roll my eyes at him as we sit down for breakfast. Between waking up to Pacey and then him cooking breakfast for me, my day is not half bad so far. Life is so perfect right now. I can't think of a single thing that I want that I don't have – perfect boyfriend, perfect job, perfect friends.

"Hey Jo, we still need to figure some things out pretty damn soon. I can't be away from the Icehouse for much longer or I swear Dougie is gonna drive up here and bring me back himself."

Ah, that's all it takes to bring me back to reality. I have my editing job here in New York while he has his restaurant back in Capeside. What are we going to do? I love my job, but Pacey is so much more important to me.

"I'll go in and talk to my boss today and see if there's any way I can get relocated to Capeside."

"Are you sure Jo? I know how much you love it here."

"Pacey, I don't care where I am or what I'm doing, as long as I get to be with you. And I know how important the Icehouse is to you, and it's important to me too, and all of my history there, so it only makes sense that we go back."

"But Joey, you spent all of high school working your ass off so you could get _out_ of Capeside, you're really willing to give that up?"

I walk over to him and wrap my arms around his waist, and instantly know I am making the right decision. I would do anything to be with him.

"I love you Pace."

"I love you too Jo."

.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

.

****It will start getting more interesting soon. Thanks for reading! I'll try to update again soon.****


	3. Chapter 3

_Kiss, Cry, or Dream_

.

**Chapter 3**

.

I walk into the doors of the publishing office, _Big Apple Publishing_, where I work as an editor. I do most of my work at my apartment, sitting on my couch editing manuscripts, so a couple of people give me some weird looks as I approach my boss's office.

I'm kind of nervous…if this doesn't work out what am I gonna do? I have to move to Capeside, Pacey can't leave the Icehouse, it's way too important to him…I suppose I could try to find a new job there, but I don't know…well here we go.

"Why hello there Miss Potter, what brings you to the office on a Saturday afternoon? Not that I'm not _thrilled_ to see your beautiful face every once in a while, it certainly brightens up this place. But I'm guessing you didn't just come here to see my handsome mug."

"Hi Mr. Dodd. I just have a bit of a situation that I need to discuss with you."

"Please, please, call me Frank, I don't know how many times I have to tell you that. Alright Miss Potter, let's just step into my office."

So we step into his office and he shuts the door and closes the blinds. What's he closing the blinds for? I don't think this really requires _that_ much privacy.

"Mr. Dodd–uh, I mean _Frank_…so you know I recently started dating a man from my hometown, Capeside, and we're pretty serious. Well, he owns a restaurant back in Capeside, and he can't really be away from it for too much longer, so he has to move back, and I would really like to move back with him. I really love my job here, and I would hate to lose that. So I was wondering if there is any possible way that I could be relocated to Capeside, Massachusetts? Don't we have a branch of the company near there? I'll do whatever it takes to keep my job when I move."

Nerves get the best of me and I kind of rush through my little proposal. I hope that doesn't mess this up for me. I really, really need this.

"Oh Miss Potter, that is _quite_ the situation you have there. You said you'll do _whatever_ it takes to keep your job? I think I may be able to help you out…"

Mr. Dodd walks over to the door and locks it as he's talking. Uh oh.

"…and I think _you_ might also be able to help _me_ out."

He walks over to me and wraps his hand firmly around my waist. He's a strong guy, there's no way I could get out of his grip if I tried. This isn't looking too good for me right now.

_*Ring, ring*_

_*Ring, ring*_

I'm so consumed in the events taking place that it takes me a minute to realize my phone is ringing, but I'm paralyzed. Mr. Dodd lightly trails his fingers down my waist and reaches into my pocket and pulls out my phone. This is getting uncomfortable, how did I get myself into this? I mean, Frank Dodd is a good-looking man - tall, tan, muscular. Shaggy brown hair, dark green eyes. _Gorgeous_ smile. All the women at the office fawn over him regularly, and I can't say that I haven't checked out his tight ass myself once or twice. But he's just one of those fantasies that you imagine yourself with, like Brad Pitt or Orlando Bloom. I never _actually_ thought, or really even _wanted_, anything to happen with him. And since I started dating Pacey again I haven't had one sexual thought about Frank, he's my _boss_.

"It's an unknown number, and they'll just have to wait. Don't you know it's rude for your phone to ring during a meeting, _Miss_ Potter?"

The slow and deliberate way he says the word "_Miss_" sends chills down my spine.

"Mr. Dodd, I think I've changed my mind about this whole arrangement, I will just find a new job when I get back to Capeside."

My sentence barely comes out as a whisper.

"Well Miss Potter, I think it's a bit _late_ for you to back out on this agreement now."

As he says this he drags me over towards his desk. He clears it off with one swipe of a hand, and lays me gently on top as he hovers over me.

"What exactly are you doing, Mr. Dodd?"

Although at this point I know _exactly _what Mr. Dodd is planning on doing, and I don't have any way to stop him…

"Well, I thought that was a bit _obvious_ Miss Potter. I've had my eye on you since you joined this company, and before you leave our little establishment, I'd just like to say my proper…_goodbye_."

As he says this last word he brushes his hand down my cheekbone and leans his lips towards mine. I can feel his warm breath against my mouth and it stuns me. He tightens his hold on my waist with one hand as his other grabs my thigh, hitching it around his waist, and I gasp. His lips are about to touch mine…

_*Knock, knock, knock*_

Suddenly someone starts knocking on the door. Finally my brain starts working again and I realize that this is it, this is my one chance to maybe get myself out of this mess.

"Mr. Dodd?"

The muffled voice of a man comes through the door, and it sounds pretty urgent.

"Mr. Dodd, I know you're busy, but there's someone here to see you, and she says it's very important."

"Dammit," Dodd curses under his breath. "Who's here to see me, Lou? I'm really busy, can't it wait?" he yells through the door.

"Well sir…it's your wife."

"Bitch," Dodd mutters. "Miss Potter, this will only take a minute. You stay in here and we will resume this _meeting_ shortly."

He lifts himself off of me and walks out of his office. I hear him lock it from the outside, damn. I start to panic, but then I glance over to the floor and see my phone. Perfect. I'll just call for help.

I flip my phone up and see that I have a voicemail. I guess I have a few minutes, so I decide to listen to it.

"_You have one new message. First new message:_

_Miss Josephine Potter, this is the hospital calling. You are listed as the emergency contact for a Mr. Pacey Witter. We are calling to notify you that he has been in a terrible car accident, and you need to come to the hospital as quickly as possible."_

.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

.


	4. Chapter 4

***Sorry it took me so long to update! I've been on my Spring Break, but it's over now, so I should do better at updating this thing. Keep reading and reviewing! Thanks!***

**-Kim**

_Kiss, Cry, or Dream_

.

**Chapter 4**

Pacey.

Pacey was in a car accident.

Pacey was in a _terrible_ car accident.

Oh, God.

I find the number of my missed call and try calling it, but it just rings and rings, no answer.

What am I gonna do? I have to get to him. Now.

I hear the door unlock and Dodd comes back into the room.

"Mr. Dodd, I have to go, Pacey is in the hospital. He was in an accident and I don't know if he's okay and I just can't do this. Forget my request, I'll just quit and find a new job. Thank you for your time."

But as I try to step past him for the door he grabs my arm and stops me.

"Ahh. See I'm not really okay with that. You may want to forget our arrangement, but I'm not willing to do that. Before you leave this company I am going to finish my business with you."

He re-locks the door and aggressively drags me back to his desk. At this point I'm on the verge of tears, and all I want is to see Pacey and know he's okay.

"Frank, _please_, have some compassion! The person I care most about in the world is hurt and I – "

"And _I_ don't _care_. Now if you be _quiet_ and _cooperative_ this will go much more smoothly and we can have you out of here in no time to go see your little boyfriend, kay?"

At that he tears off my blouse and slams me back onto his desk, and I'm basically bawling. I have to get out of this situation _now_ and get to Pacey.

"You don't seem to understand how important my boyfriend is to me Dodd. Well you're about to find out."

And with that I throw him off of me onto the floor. I must have caught him off guard because it took very little effort on my part.

But after he realizes what is going on he jumps back up and grabs me again.

"Ooh, I like a feisty woman," Dodd smirks as he pushes me up against the wall.

He reaches up my bare back and unsnaps my bra, and I gasp.

Now I can barely even think straight, but in the back of my mind I still know that I have to get out of this mess and get to Pacey. But it's kind of hard to think about anything rational when a gorgeous man is feeling you up.

Finally, as he is leaning his lips towards mine, I get up enough sense to push him. And boy do I push him hard.

He falls back and hits his head on the desk, falling to the floor.

I run over to him and he's out cold, but it doesn't look like he's bleeding or anything. He'll live.

"You are _such_ a bastard, Dodd. I quit." I whisper in his ear.

I put my shirt back on, grab my phone, and take the keys off his belt to unlock the door.

As soon as I leave Dodd's office I turn back around and lock the door behind me.

"Have fun getting out of there, Frank," I mutter to myself.

I practically run out of the office, and people give me weird looks the entire way out.

Now, I just have to get to Pacey. He has to be okay. I need him to be okay.

.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

.

***Sorry, I meant to make this chapter longer and get to Pacey at the hospital, but I just decided to do that in the next chapter. I'll try to have the next update out in a few days! And that one will be longer, I promise.***

**-Kim**


	5. Chapter 5

***I'm sooo sorry it's taking me so long between updates, especially for this one. School is taking over my life and I have finals next week, but after that I should have a lot more free time. R&R! Thanks!***

**-Kim**

_Kiss, Cry, or Dream_

.

**Chapter 5**

"I got a call saying my boyfriend was in a car accident and is here, his name is Pacey Witter." I'm barely holding back my tears as I try to find Pacey. I need him to be okay.

"Yes, Witter, he's in room 204. I believe he just got out of surgery. Visiting hours are until 5pm."

Surgery?! I don't even want to think about it, so I thank the woman and practically run up the stairs to find room 204, too impatient to wait for an elevator.

"Oh, Pacey!"

There he is, lying on a hospital bed with tubes attached to him and monitors all around, his left arm in a cast, his right eye swollen shut. But he's alive and breathing, even sitting up in the bed.

He smiles when he sees me. I run over to him to hug him but hesitate, not sure if it will hurt him or not. But he seems to be in good enough condition for that, so I hug him carefully and put a light kiss on his cheek.

"Jo. You get an urgent call from the hospital about me and it takes you an hour to get here? Haha, gee thanks."

"Oh Pacey, I'm so sorry I couldn't get here sooner, I got stuck at the office. But don't worry about that, we can talk about it later. What on earth happened to you??"

"Damn teenager on his cell phone ran a red light. Banged up my baby real good with his huge-ass SUV. I _hate_ SUVs. My poor car, there's no way it'll ever drive again!"

"That is so like you to worry more about your freaking car than yourself! How hurt are you?? Are you gonna be alright?"

"I'll be fine, Jo. I broke my left arm and had to go get it wrapped up, so that will take a while to heal. But besides that it's just cuts and bruises. I'm alright."

"Thank God. You don't know how worried I was! The thought of you in a car accident…and the voice mail didn't give me any details! You could have been dead! Oh Pacey, I couldn't live without you."

"Well good thing you won't have to. I'll always be here Joey, and I'll try not to make you worry about me again like you had to today. I can't imagine if it had been you in the hospital and me having to see you like this. I would have been a mess! Now enough about me. What happened at work?"

"Well I don't think I'll be keeping my job when we move."

"Aw Jo, I'm so sorry, I never meant for you to have to give that up for me. I know how much you love it there."

"No it's fine Pace, after today there is nothing anyone could do to make me want to work there again."

"What do you mean?? Did something happen?"

"Well…Mr. Dodd kind of…came onto me."

"WHAT!!! What the hell?!"

"Oh Pace, I'm already embarrassed about it, I don't want to make it into a big deal. Let's just say I asked him for the favor to relocate and he wanted a favor in return. And he wasn't going to take "no" for an answer. But I'm fine Pace, I got away and I'm fine."

"Did he hurt you?? That damn bastard, as soon as I'm out of this hospital I will take care of him. I promise Jo, I will – "

"No! Pacey, please. I'm fine, can we just leave it at that? I'm not going back there, and we're moving anyway. We can just let it be. I don't want you to do anything."

"You want to just let that asshole walk free? You know he'll do it again to some other poor innocent girl. And he'll get away with it! Jo, this is sexual harassment, we can press charges against him."

"Pacey, please. I just want to move on and forget about it. Please?"

"Fine. But I wish you would let me do something about it."

"I know. But I just want to forget it even happened. Let's just get you healed up and out of here so we can get back to Capeside, kay?"

"And you're sure you're okay going back to Capeside? After doing everything you could to get out?"

"I'd be happy anywhere as long as I was with you, Pacey. I just wish I knew what was going to happen with my editing and my career and just my life in general. I feel like after losing my job I don't know what to do next, or how to move forward."

"I can't see what the future holds for you, Jo, or for us, but some of the greater things in life are unseen; that's why you close your eyes when you kiss, cry, or dream. I don't know what's gonna happen to us, but I know whatever it is will be great. Because I know we'll be together, and anything we do together will be amazing. Anything _you_ do always turns out to be amazing. You're such an incredible person, Joey. I still don't know how a guy like me ended up with the most wonderful and extraordinary woman in the world. But I know that the love we share will take us anywhere we want it to. And I know you can do anything you set your mind to. I love you so much Jo."

"Oh Pacey, I love you too. So much. Thank you for being such an amazing person. And you're wrong you know. You're the extraordinary one. Now get some rest so you can heal and we can get out of here. I'll be here as long as you are. I won't leave your side."

.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

.

***Thanks for reading guys, and as long as you still like the story I'll keep writing it. So I have finals next week and will be done with those on May 1****st****, so hopefully I can get another update out soon after that. I have a little bit more free time now so I may go ahead and write another chapter to make up for the lack of updates / how short my chapters have been. But if I don't update again today then don't expect another one until may, haha. Thanks!! R&R!***

**-Kim**


End file.
